


Love at First Lap Dance

by TheDyingStory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Multi, Nightclub, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, because of pidge, for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingStory/pseuds/TheDyingStory
Summary: The gang goes to a nightclub. They get a little tipsy. Lance and Keith have a little to much fun. By that I mean, Lance gives Keith the best lap dance of his life.





	Love at First Lap Dance

            The music is blaring far too loudly for Keith’s liking. He’s not sure what kind of music it is either, it sounds similar to electronic music on earth but with a more… metallic echo to it, but there’s an occasional screech that makes his ears ring that reminds him that they’re on an alien planet. It’s pretty crowded too, but that’s to be expected at clubs. If they weren’t crowded, with blaring music and bright lights flashing then it wouldn’t be a very good nightclub.

Nightclubs aren’t normally his thing. He’s been to a few back on earth, shortly after he had been booted from the Garrison, and they weren’t very great experiences. He barely remembers what happened those few nights, just that he wanted to let it all go. It’s different now, though, but that still doesn’t mean he’s enjoying himself. The others sure appear to be having fun anyway.

It was, surprisingly, Allura’s idea. They had just completed a pretty wild, long and difficult mission that was supposed to be nothing more than a diplomatic proposal to form allies – but there was a betrayal, an ambush by the Galra, and then an entire planet divided in a civil war. After several close calls – too close when Keith thinks back to it – they had claimed victory. It lasted almost two weeks and left everyone exhausted to the point where they slept and did nothing for the next two days. Even with all the errors and trouble, because they had succeeded Allura decided that they celebrate. Coran had agreed with her too, but the rest them couldn’t have guessed what they had in mind was to head over to the nearest planet with a 5-star nightclub.

So, here they were. Having the time of their lives… Except for Keith, who glued himself to the wall. He wasn’t much for that kind of partying unless he was absolutely wasted but he wasn’t going to let that happen on an unfamiliar planet, where anything can go wrong. He’s fine where he is anyway – not too far from the exit, on an elevated level of the club, at an angle where he has a good view of his surroundings and his friends who are lost in the crowd.

He keeps his eyes on said crowd, holding a weird, green drink in his hand. He’s not sure how he feels about the drink since it reminds him of mouthwash but tastes like blue raspberry mixed with something else. He’s positive that this drink alone is enough to give him a buzz.

The others, who are lost but not so lost in the crowd, are having a better time than him. Even Shiro has let himself relax, although Keith can still tell that he has his guard up based on his posture and wandering eyes – he’s checking over his team like a good leader. Allura sits with Shiro at a table. She’s at least on her fourth drink, so clearly Alteans have a better alcohol tolerance than humans. Coran has only had one, and he’s not even phased by it. He stands at the bar, chatting(flirting?) with the bartender.

Pidge is hanging around a group of girls and the one that appears to be a robot has her full attention (not a surprise). Keith almost wants to laugh at how red her face is when the robotic girl leans over to say something in her ear. Pidge has a drink even though he was sure that Shiro said she couldn’t, but it looks like she managed to get away with at least one. Hunk is not too far from her, talking to a different group and every single person he talks to seems to be smitten with him. He looks a little tipsy, holding a beverage similar to Keith’s.

That leaves Lance, who can’t seem to stay in one place. Every time Keith takes his eyes off of him he moves somewhere else. First, he’s flirting away at the bar, then he’s making friends with other groups, then he’s with Hunk, then he’s with Coran, then he’s completely lost in the crowd, then he’s with Pidge, and then he’s back at the bar. As of right now, Keith has lost track of him. Last he saw he was with a group at extremely tall aliens, drinking his _second_ alcoholic beverage.

Keith scans the crowds until he notices a flash of blue in the center of the dance floor. Sure enough, there is Lance, definitely looking intoxicated, swaying his hips to the beat of the music. He’s dancing against some muscular alien who keeps staring at him with hungry eyes and a sly grin. Everything about Lance’s dance partner screams danger. Keith feels his body tense, and he keeps his eyes trained on the pair.

Lance is a very good dancer, Keith notes as his eyes follow every movement he makes. Every sway of his hip, every twist, and turn, his movement in time with the rhythm. In fact, it almost like he’s not even dancing with the other, simply dancing for himself. But then he turns to face the other and pulls them close. Their dance moves are almost lewd. He focuses on Lance though, although he can’t help but notice how tightly the alien’s hands are on his waist. He bites the inside of his cheek and his gaze travels up from Lance’s waist.

Lance is giving the alien a teasing smile, but it almost looks forced, when he looks at his dance partner. The other says something to him and he laughs, turning his head to the side.

His eyes meet Keith’s.

Keith almost chokes on his breath at the heat of Lance’s gaze. He is not sure if it’s the loud bass that shakes the club or if it’s the predatory look in Lance’s eyes that makes his heart beat stutter. Then he smiles and gives Keith a wink as he starts swaying his hips to the new song that begins to play.

Keith pulls his eyes off of him to look down at his drink. The bright green is alluring but not as alluring as Lance’s movements.

“ _Fuck it,”_ he says, then brings his glass to his lips, tips his head back and downs the entire drink. It tingles as it goes down his throat and make’s his stomach warm. It hits him almost instantly. When he goes to place the glass down, he almost misses the table to his side. Shaking the rush from his head, he turns his eyes back to the crowd.

Lance isn’t there anymore. Neither is that alien he was with.

_Shit._

He scans the crowd for any sign of Lance but finds none. Of course the second he takes his eyes off of him he disappears. But this is different. That alien he was with screamed bad news, and if Lance was alone with them… he didn’t want to think about it. The last thing he would want is anyone of friends getting hurt or worse.

He debates whether he should enter the crowd and search for Lance or go to Shiro for help. Shiro would immediately round up the group and search for Lance if Keith told him. But there was still a chance that Lance was perfectly fine. Yes, he could have gone back to Hunk and Keith is just paranoid.

But what if he isn’t paranoid. What if he instincts are right? He should get Shiro. That would be sensible. But Shiro has moved now, he’s with Allura and Coran at the bar which is further away. By the time he’d get there, Lance could already be hurt. Of course, that’s not exactly true. He’d have enough time to get Shiro and find Lance, but by standing here and debating what to do is definitely a waste of time.

In a few seconds, he makes up his mind and decides to head towards Shiro while keeping an eye on the crowd for Lance.

It doesn’t hit him how drunk he is from that one beverage until he takes a few steps down the stairs and the world starts to spin. He shakes it off when he steps off the stairs. The crowd sure seems to have gotten bigger – or it just looks bigger now.

 _Is it just me or did the room get really hot all of a sudden?_ He thinks as he starts to weave around the intoxicated swarm of people. It’s definitely hard to breathe down here and he’s wishing he had stayed on the elevated platform where the air wasn’t so stuffy. But this is more important than needing to breathe less gross air, he reasons.

Shiro several yards away from him and he’s just about to call his name when a speck of blue catches his eye. When he turns, he sees Lance in all his drunken glory and that alien he had been dancing with before is nowhere in sight. He breathes a sigh of relief and starts to make his way towards him. But of course, something just has to get in his way.

A large, burly alien with jagged, green skin – lacking a shirt – intersects his path with a sharp grin plastered on.

“Hey there, little _Chinke,_ are you lost?” Their voice is deep and almost sounds layered with another voice. It’s… very off-putting, especially since the word ‘ _Chinke’_ didn’t translate (being connected to the lions allowed most languages to be translated through a telepathic bond which was a blessing, but some words didn’t translate for some reason – probably because they’re old). Keith has no idea what ‘chinke’ means, but he sure as hell doesn’t like it. And he sure as hell doesn’t like how close the alien is to him.

“No, I’m not lost. Now _back off_ before you regret it,” he snarls out.

Their chuckle is deep and grating, and Keith finds himself surprised that the alien he would punch tonight would be this douchebag and not the one Lance had been dancing with. “Relax, _Chinke_ , I’m just being nice and trying to help ya out,” they say.

“I don’t need your help.” Keith glares at them before trying to get around them. The alien shifts so he’s in his way once more. “Get out of my way,” he bites out.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a _Pergaque,_ little _Chinke_. I just want to have some fun with you. We can have lots of fun together,” they drawl. Their teeth are sharp and they remind him of a shark.

“Or how about I cut off your –”

“Keith! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, man!” Lance’s voice is loud and is heard over the blaring music. Keith finds him a few feet away, moving fluidly through the other dancers. “I lost you back there. Where’d you go?” He asks as he approaches them.

The alien instantly perks up and looks Lance up and down, their smile growing even wider. “Oh, are you little _Chinke’s_ friend?”

Lance's eyes go wide as his attention is pulled onto the other. He frowns, “Yeah. Who are you?”

“I’m called _Thrrraka_. Little _Chinke_ and I were about to have some have fun, care to join us?”

Lance glances at Keith with a questioning look. Keith shakes his head at him, mouthing ‘ _no’._ Lance slightly nods, barely noticeable to the alien.

“Sorry. But something has come up and we both have to leave. It’s really important.”

“Oh? Can’t it wait?”

“Nope. It’s important, like crucial. Besides, I think that guy next to the speakers over there is looking really lonely.” Lance says, gesturing to a dark blue alien with eyes similar to a snake’s. “He’s been eyeing you for a while now, by the way.”

“Really?” Thrrraka grins and his eyes light up as he glances over to his new target. Sure enough, the blue alien does, in fact, have his eyes on the Thrrraka. Although whether or not the gaze is one of lust or hate, Keith isn’t really sure. It’s hard to tell from a distance. “Well, then I guess I better go say hi. It’s was a pleasure meeting you. Shame we couldn't have fun, though.”

“Oh, yeah, such a shame,” Lance says. “But we really should be going.” He grabs Keith’s hand and starts to drag him away from Thrrraka, who begins to head towards the other alien. He pulls Keith along until they’re in a clearer and quieter (not by much) part of the club.

“Thanks for getting me out of that,” Keith says once they’ve sat down on one of the empty couches. “That guy was really pissing me off.”

Lance snorts, “I could tell. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” He answers. “But, I feel sorry for that other guy who has to deal with him now.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. Aikkoe has actually been waiting for the opportunity to beat him up all night.” Lance grins, relaxing against the couch. Probably trying to steady himself, no doubt completely wasted.

“You know that guy?”

“Yeah, he was one of the first people I talked to tonight… I think anyway. He’s pretty chill unless you piss him off.”

“Did you piss him off?”

“Uh, _no_. That’s very rude of you to think. It was someone else, and I just happened to there to witness it.”

“Oh… Sorry.”

“Eh, It’s fine. Honestly, I’m surprised I haven’t pissed anyone off yet. That tends to happen when I get drunk,” Lance titters.

Keith nods and lets his head rest against the leather cushion. He sighs. The music is still loud but is at a more comfortable level. It’s changed too, and now more pop sounding. The air is easier to breathe, although it still reeks of alien alcohol which is a little fruitier than earth alcohol. He basks in the relief he feels at the moment. His head is still heavy of liquor, but he feels like he can think clearly now.

“So,” Lance says quietly, “have you been having fun?”

“Uhh, not overly. This isn’t really my kind of thing, so….”

“Yeah, I get that. But you haven’t really had any fun? Like not even a little?” He asks.

“The drinks are good but other than that…” Keith shrugs. He’s not sure what Lance expects him to say. There wasn’t much that he enjoyed other than watching Lance dance but he won’t actually tell him that – maybe if he had another drink he would.

Lance stands up. “Yeah, no that’s not okay.” He moves so he’s in front of Keith and then leans in. Keith finds his heart jumping when Lance gets close. “We’re on a break, we’re celebrating, and it’s well deserved. You’re going to have some fun tonight, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Keith gulps and looks Lance directly into his eyes and is met with the same heat he had seen before. “O-Oh? What… What did you have in mind?” He’s positive that his face is red, but it’s hard to tell since he feels hot all over now.

Lance hums and looks over Keith’s body, sizing him up almost. He smiles and meets his eyes again. “Have you ever had a lap dance, Keith?”

If he had been drinking something, he would have spat it right out at the moment. Never in his life did he expect to hear Lance ask him that in such a thing, and in such a soft and innocent way. The way Lance is looking is not helping this either. To put it bluntly, Keith is extremely turned on. And he’d be damned if he denied that offer.

“No, I haven’t,” he manages to say. He pulls himself together because if this is to go the way he’s hoping it will he has to play his cards right. “Why? Are you offering?”

Lance’s face goes red, and he looks away. For a second, Keith thinks he screwed up but then Lance bites his lip and looks back at Keith with a brand new intensity.

“Maybe.” Lance leans back, putting a distance between them. “Depends if you’re up for it.”

Keith almost follows him up, but holds himself back and stays seated. “I think you already know that.”

Lance outright grins and Keith can’t help but feel a little taken back by this sudden image of Lance in what appears to be pure and utter joy. “Alright, Mullet, get ready to have the best lap dance of your life. But be warned, no lap dance you get after this will be as good as this one.”

Keith can’t bring himself to reply as he watches Lance turn around. He takes to moment to process what Lance is wearing. A simple blue crop top that he had gotten at that Space Mall a while ago and a pair of black shorts – he is positive that Lance had come here wearing jeans. The outfit does explain how Lance could stand to be in such a hot club, crowded by people. However, as he looks over Lance he notices that on his skin there are some blotches of paint that almost glow in the dim light. He wonders when that might of happened.

“Hey, not that I don’t appreciate the attention, but my eyes are up here bud.” He turns his head back to look at him with a cocky grin. Then he starts to sway his hips, back and forth in an almost taunting motion. His feet move farther apart and he bends forward, causing his shorts to pull up just a bit, before arching and bending back. Keith’s mouth is almost watering and they’ve barely even begun.

He turns around and moving his hips tauntingly. He makes eye contact as he reaches out to drag his finger over Keith’s chest. Then with a teasing smile spins around again in one fluid motion and sits down on Keith’s lap. He leans his back against Keith’s chest, wraps an arm around his shoulder and his fingers begin to play with the ends of Keith’s hair. Keith almost jolts when he starts to grind on him. Lance laughs at his reaction and only thoroughly continues. The space between them is small and extremely hot – temperature wise, he means.

Lance starts to grind down on him a little harder, twitching his hips methodically. Keith bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning out.

_Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a-_

Lance moves his hips forward and as he does he gets off of Keith’s lap. Keith moves to follow him, desperate not to lose that contact. Unfortunately, Lance’s hand moves from Keith’s hair to his chest and stays there, keeping them connected but holding him back.

Lance sways his hips a bit more then smoothly spins so he is facing Keith this time and places a foot on the couch right next to Keith’s hip. Leaning in, he shoves at Keith’s chest and pushes him back against the couch. He almost moans at the contact. Lance rolls his hips and, on his propped up leg, runs his free hand over his inner thigh. Keith’s bites his lip, hard enough that he might have a cut there.

“ _Lance,”_ Keith breathes out. Lance simply winks and moves forward, so now with both legs on the couch, straddling Keith’s thighs.

“Relax, Mullet,” Lance says and rolls his hips up. He’s grinding on him again, but this time their face to face. Before he can stop himself, his hands move to grip at Lance’s sides. Lance somehow gets even redder, and Keith admires how pretty Lance’s brown, flushed skin looks.

Lance moves one arm to rest on Keith’s shoulder, going back to play with his hair again, and his other hand lightly grabs at one of Keith’s to move it down from his hips to his ass. Tempting him. Keith normally would freeze up, unsure what to do, but he figures it’s the alcohol that decides for him when he squeezes Lance’s ass. Lance actually groans when he does this. It’s so hot and intimate that it’s setting his nerves of fire.

 Keith can’t tear his eyes off of Lance. He watches every muscle twitch, every shudder, and every teasing grin. His pants feel too tight for comfort now, but he’s not drunk enough to strip in public. Making out in public, on the other hand… He’d gladly do as he focuses on Lance’s shiny lips. He must be wearing lip gloss. Licking his lips, Keith vaguely wonders what it tastes like.

He’s not sure which of them is the one that makes to move first. Lance moves forward just as he does, and they both close the gap. The kiss is sloppy, uncoordinated and a little too sudden. They both clearly had different kinds of kisses on their minds, but after a little fumbling they work it out.

Lance wraps both arms around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Sighing, Keith follows Lance’s lead. Lance’s lips do in fact have lip gloss on them and it tastes like a mix of pineapple and oranges. Of course, it’s something fruity. Not that he’s complaining. Although, he’s curious as to Lance actually tastes like, without the gloss. He nips as Lance’s bottom lip, who groans when he does so. Keith takes the chance to lick at Lance’s lips before moving forward.

Lance gasps and presses into the kiss. He’s stopped grinding, Keith notices, and is solely focused on kissing. Hands moving over Lance’s skin, Keith gets an idea. He racks his fingertips over Lance’s spine before moving to his sides and Lance convulses, tearing away from the kiss in a fit of giggles.

“Dammit, Keith- Ha ha! No- wait- fuck hahaha ha!” Lance scrambles to get away but Keith tightens his hold, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. He leans up and starts to press light kisses under his jaw. “No-pfft-ha. No, you ruined the moment. No more making out.”

Keith still nips at Lance’s neck anyhow, feeling smug. “I wouldn’t say it’s ruined.”

“You just tickled me! Of course, it’s ruined.”

“Really? Sure doesn’t seem like it.” Keith grinds up against Lance, bringing more meaning to his words. Lance gasps and grabs a fistful of Keith’s hair, tugging it gently.

“Okay, fine, not ruined,” he says. “But, we’re taking a pause. `Cause I don’t know about you, but I’m not much of an exhibitionist.”

Keith hums, “Sure. Continue this back at the castle?”

“Damn right. Maybe you’ll even sober up a bit by then,” Lance chuckles, moving away from Keith.

“Yeah- wait, what about you?”

“Mullet, I’m only a little drunk. You, on the other hand, are almost wasted. Can’t handle your alcohol, can you? There are non-alcoholic beverages you know,” he teases with a wink and presses a light kiss on Keith’s cheek. He moves off of Keith and starts heading back to the crowded area, with a skip in his step and a sway in his hips.

Keith sits there, feeling incredibly dumbfounded, as he catches his breath. Finally, after a few minutes, he snaps out his daze and gets up, rushing into the crowd. He bumps into a few people, and he’s sure he hears Hunk calling his name – or someone anyway – but he’s too focused to spare anyone a second glance.

After all, he doesn’t want to keep Lance waiting


End file.
